


All The Shades of You

by failingasafangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Cutesy shit, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining Percy, Slow Burn, idk when this will be done, introvert percy, probable smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingasafangirl/pseuds/failingasafangirl
Summary: College AU | Percy might be the most romantically and sexually repressed creature in his whole uni, and he did say creature because it seemed like even the cats and frogs have a better sex life than he does. One day, in a college presentation, he sees someone who can dance, and I do mean dance like music was their soul. Of course, our hero falls head over heels in love with the dancer, that being a certain Jason Grace, a fellow engineering student of a different departmentPining, stupid decisions, awkwardness and more pining ensues.





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you do all like it. It is somewhat based on the someone's poor pathetic love life and the pining is I'm sure something everyone can relate to. And for the grammatical errors, do forgive me. I am only human.

Chapter One: First time

  
Percy never thought he could get hard that fast in his entire life. And, he isn't even watching a porn video right now.

  
He was watching a class presentation.

He sure was not prepared for the sensuous movements and the sharp flick of hair as the young man moved on a raised floor in front of his uni class. He also was not prepared every time the blonde's maroon shirt hitched up and showed the most sensual looking hipbone he'd seen his entire life. It also didn’t help that he was sweating. Quite gloriously so.

Maybe he really was just shitting himself. The guy, after all, was blonde. Percy really did go for blondes. Hard.

It was that time in the semester when the exams are still at the very back of people minds and lectures were mind-numbingly boring. The class rep, the little perky she-devil with the name Cristina who loved everything dramatic suggested that a class presentation should be held to for incentive points to be added at the end of the semester. Which is shitty, and stupid and draining because this was fucking uni, not bimbo high school.

So, for the past few days, for the last 15 minutes of each lecture, groups performed in front. Some were great, some were horrendously fucked up like that guy who swore he could sing and sounded like a duck being choked to death. The worse of all was that he had his "band" accompany him and they were just as pathetic as he was.

As for Percy, he really didn't give a rats arse about the incentive points because his goal was to pass college and the course, and not with Latin honors so who cared about the incentive points.

He shook his head for he might have been staring at the guys glistening sharp collarbone all the while thinking those thoughts.

This was the last group to perform and Percy swore that that guy was not his classmate. Granted, he had 100 plus classmates but he'd remember someone that mind-numbingly gorgeous.

Of all the songs to dance to, it had to be that infernal wiggle song. His fellow classmates were dancing alongside blondie and they did go along with enough competence and talent with the blonde who danced smack dab front like the hottest male stripper who didn't really look that overtly confident but should be. That arse looked so perfect and round and Percy's hand literally twitched with want.

His co-members were great too yes, but they don’t have his fluidity and that sexual glint in his eye that was making Percy grow a giant problem.

The remainder of the class wooting and shouting slightly lewd but funny advances about the said guy and some other members and every time the guy so much as looked at Percy’s general direction, the blonde's stare seemed to suck out all of the noise and left a focus that would give him straight 1.0 his entire uni life. Well if he could refocus it on academics and not his beautiful jawline and abs-

"Well! Guys! You weren't joking when you said you could dance!", the professor exclaimed happily when the number was over. Regretfully. Percy quietly cleared his throat and rearranged his binder over his pants. Maybe not so regretfully.

"Actually Ma'am, we would like to promote our organization right now if you don't mind," butted in a small beautiful blonde woman (hell yeah to the blondes). Percy remembered her to be Annie, or was that Anna, the know it all in their class that carried around at least 2 very full binders wherever she went and a pencil stuck in her hair bun like some young, extremely attractive physics teacher.

But even compared to her, Mr. Blonde outshone her like a candle to the sun. Right now the beautiful bastard was wiping his sweat surreptitiously with the corner of his sleeve and his shirt hitched up again, showing the most delectable happy trail-

"Well, we are the Grecian Dance Organization, and as some have you noticed, there are quite a few here who are not our classmates but are students at the uni too." Annie/Anna smiled widely stepping up and the next few sentences of promoting washed over his ears when the Mr. Blonde sat beside the empty next to him, which was easy to do because 1) Percy sat in the front row and 2) that seat is never taken because the flyers and such are usually placed there for the class to get or study notes.

And today, there were no such notes, just a great, beautiful hunk of a specimen who could turn any straight guy curly and wobbly fast.

It was like the very air was suddenly sucked out of Percy's lungs.

Percy just stared at him in a probably questioning look when the truth was his mind was filled with such dirty things and the blonde looked at him, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry, they did say to vacate the mini stage," the blonde smiled and sat at the edge of the seat, still wiping his sweat surreptitiously. Hell, even his voice sounded beautiful and up close, Percy noticed that blondie had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, almost the shade of the skies but not quite.

Percy had the mind to hand him tissues to dry blondie up, or just bring it out to wipe his droll from having someone that gorgeous sit beside him but as of now, the tissues he had were girly looking and they weren’t even his, he stole it from his sister and-

"-anddd that's all! I do hope you join our org!" Annie finished up front. Blondie stood up and gave Percy a weak smile of farewell that had Percy adjusting his binder yet again.

"Thanks for letting me sit," he whispered and Percy had the mind to nod dumbly as the blonde left.

Oh hell, Percy thought while banging his head softly against his desk.

'I might have to restock my boxer cabinet,' he mused,' because I'll probably be having those wet dreams till kingdom come.'


	2. In the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no write  
> Hopefully, this isn't too boring of a chapter but this is just kind of a filler. Hope y'all like ittt
> 
> I SHALL NOT MAKE FALSE PROMISES ANYMORE ABOUT SPEEDY UPDATES U KNOW ME

Chapter Two: In the middle of the night

  
It was the start of a new semester, a start that everyone in their uni dreaded. It might be the only university that had this fucked up/hope-giving-but-not-really system that allowed students that did not get a specific class to wait in line for it during the registration period of the semester.

The process was humiliating, nerve-wracking and all in all a big pain in the arse. It starts with a student wailing about the lack of slots for that class and checking and rechecking his/her account in the hopes of a miraculous change.

Next is requires trudging down scary dark roads alone probably with jello-like feet at 10 pm the day before the registration period to queue for that class with only the guard and your fear of the dark and unknown accompanying you throughout the night till morning. If you are lucky, you’d have a friend who didn’t get the class too, thus 2 sets of quivering feet will run up the college’s steps. And see a big ass queue there already.

Finally, the humiliating part of begging the teacher to accept them in that class, even if it meant bringing a chair day by day because the class was ‘booked’ and no more seats were available for additional students such as the student’s poor sorry ass. 

Now, don’t think that the professor would accept the student so quickly. Sometimes it requires I.D. shuffling, dances, and singing, or joke telling depending on the colleges. Imagine the fucking horror. 

So there Percy was, sitting on the cold marble flooring of their P.E. department, in need of a fricking P.E. that did not involve him buying anything extra, lifting weights or out of the city trips because no poor college student has money for that luxury/requirement. 

It was 10 pm in the evening, the air was so crisp and his only company was the guard that kept whistling eerily happy tunes that sent shivers down his spine every time the damn prick hit a high note. He was cold, hungry, his phone was on the verge of dying and with that whistling, and he was on high alert with a half dead brain. 

‘Why the fuck didn’t I grab a cup of coffee earlier when I had the chance,’ he thought to himself while he listlessly rubbed his hands together in a sorry attempt to warm his shaking fingers. His eyes kept flitting from the clock to his phone, waiting for his friend to come back from his own journey of finding a science class to fill up his units. Hell, even a stranger he would take this time, just so that he wouldn’t be the only soul waiting with his ass growing numb from sitting too long. 

Half an hour later, with a text from the friend saying that he had to leave for an emergency, Percy spent his time trying to focus on nibbling his sour candy when he spotted a bike creeping up the driveway of the college. A hunched and shivering hooded person was pedaling slowly with a person standing at the back. That would be the strangers he wanted, he thought humorlessly. Hopefully, they both lacked PE so that he’d have companions at least. 

The person at the back suddenly jumped off and quickly tugged at the scarf off the rider’s neck and ran off to another building, leaving the rider shouting stuttered profanities. Percy wanted to laugh, but with the rider’s dark coat and pulled up the hood, he kind of looked like a killer in the night and his mind was torn on being scared or finding the little shit who ran off funny. 

His phone pinged, and he saw Nico sending him a text that an extra power bank was on the bottom of his bag. Nico was beginning to sound and act like a caring, slightly drunkard older sister who swore he didn’t care but actually did. Still, the bastard didn’t care enough to keep vigil with him. He was actually in one of the nearby bars, celebrating his full unit status, the prick.

_I’ll buy you some blueberry cheesecake on the way home_ – Nick

Okay, maybe not that much of a prick.

“Hello.”

Percy almost jumped up a few feet up. “Fucking fuck, what the hell?!” he whisper-shouted, clutching at his own thick coat in shock as he glared at the hooded figure who was peering at him. He wore a dark facemask and with his hood down, and looked to have dark brown hair.

He heard muffled laughter. “Can I sit by you? The guard creeps me out…” The figure asked after he stopped laughing, clutching at his bag strap almost nervously as if he was waiting for rejection. Percy nodded.

He wanted to move farther away but the stranger literally sat his ass down with very little space in between them. But after a few moments, because of the close proximity, it wasn’t as creepy anymore. Yes, the guard still whistled shit, yes it was still cold but at least there was someone beside him that gave of heat like a damned heater. The stranger still shivered every once in a while, making Percy wince in sympathy.

Even with the heat, the lack of motion made Percy’s body feel numb. Trying to sit up, moaning about sore ass cheeks, he heard the stranger reach into his backpack and pull out a soft, thick blanket. 

“Before I try to share with you, I think trying to be under one blanket calls for name exchanging,” the stranger chuckled drily, removing his facemask. “Name’s Jason, I’m a third year student, and yes, I lack a PE class and a philosophy class. But my friend,” he ground his teeth rather loudly for a second,” listed both our names for the online listings, so with luck, I’ll have a class, but will probably have a rather mean professor. But hey I’d rather have that any day than none at all.” Jason took a deep breath. Percy tried to look more closely but because it was too dark, he only saw a sharp aquiline nose and soft, black eyes peering back at him kindly.

Feeling like an ass, he squared his shoulders and looked at the stranger fully. “Sorry for being a bastard and cussing at you a while ago. Name’s Percy, and yes I am just as desperate. I only lack this class and a major, but I think I’ll get it tomorrow in our department. Thanks for the offer, because I feel like my ass is going to fall off because of this ass crappy coldness.” Percy winced, and Jason laughed, turning and trying to assemble the blanket in such a way that a soft thick layer can be sat on and some part can be clutched to the chest and pulled to the person’s body. 

Percy wanted to stop himself from eying the stranger- um Jason’s ass but seeing that it was that close to his face as he shuffled back to where crouched still, he couldn’t stop from letting his admiring eyes from flitting downward. 

Those are really full looking ass c-

“All done now. Here.” Jason pat the space beside him kindly. “I think sitting beside each other would be a way of sharing heat,” he laughed embarrassedly. We could do other things, Percy thought. 

“Thanks really. You didn’t have to but thank you.”

An hour passed of them sitting side each other, with a silence that wasn’t really awkward, just, a bit heated, in Percy’s part. He stopped himself from shifting under the blanket constantly, afraid that he might bump at Jason’s leg that was so so close. Their legs were side by side and hip only a few centimeters away from each other. Jason had stopped shivering all together, now fiddling with his phone and listening to music. Percy felt like there was too much silence, but every time he tried to open his mouth, he couldn’t think of anything worth saying.

So he glanced at his phone, trying to look busy. Seeing that it read 11:11, his superstitious ass asked stupid things again. 

God, if you are out there, please, let us have this class, and while you are at it, a boyfriend would go nicely with this wish too, he joked. He could hear the soft violin music from the earphones of Jason beside him, and it almost seemed like he was almost falling asleep. 

“Hey kids, wake up.” The guard said suddenly, coming closer, chewing a gum heavily. He had been sitting in the side of the entrance for a while now, and Percy had almost forgotten his existence. He passed on a card to them both. “I called the department. Seems like I could list you guys up and you can get your slot for the class tomorrow morning. You can go home now.”

Thanking him profusely, Jason and Percy stood up slowly, smiling every once in a while embarrassedly in a way strangers smile with each other when one has absolutely nothing to say to the other. 

“Hey, I could bike you to where you’ll ride,” Jason offered kindly, once they were on the sidewalk. “At least I could be less scared biking on the uni roads,” he added hastily. Percy was already panicking in his mind on how he's walking/running to his dorm at this point and he almost cried with relief when he heard Jason’s offer. 

“Dude, you are a lifesaver. I was already thinking about how I’d run/wheeze my way to our dorm, I’m that scared shitless.” They both laughed and as Jason stood his bike up, ready to go, Percy tried to stand up at the back, clutching at Jason’s thick coat. He honestly didn’t want to hold or grasp at Jason in a desperate way, but hey, not doing so would cause an early trip to the hospital.

“You can hold my shoulders more tightly, ” Jason chuckled. “I don’t bite.”

No one saw how brightly Percy blushed that night. Stop acting like such a virgin girl, goddamn it and man the hell up.

Firmly grabbing hold of Jason’s shoulders, even with the thick layer of the coat, he could feel the sturdiness and the muscle of Jason’s shoulder. He almost shuddered, thinking about how many gay guys would kill to feel this feeling at that moment.

You idiot. You are a gay guy, he thought.

“Holding on okay?”

“Yeah, you can pedal now.”

Now, it takes a lot of strength to pedal with 2 guys, both approximately 180 pounds each. But the bastard could do it with ease, pedaling his way through the dark streets and the chilly wind. There were many bumps that made Percy almost strangle-hug Jason’s neck with shock but somehow, they reached his apartment, which was just right out the university’s gate unscathed. 

“Thank you, thank you Jason!”

“No problem dude,” Jason chuckled. 

Under his dim overhead light of the entrance of his apartment building, the seemingly light brown hair of Jason turned out to be dirty blonde looking, but he couldn’t see any features of the other because he had his face mask on again. He apparently had on a tick padded jacket with what looked like a letterman jacket underneath. Shaking his head on his oogling, Percy tried to invite Jason for a can of coffee, because that was the only thing his broke ass wallet could afford, trying hard not to think that he almost sounded like he was doing a sexual invite like in the movies. 

“Nah Percy, s’all right. I still need to pick up a friend too.” 

During their goodbyes, and Percy’s last round of thanks and a promise of a Gatorade for Jason’s trouble the next morning, Jason left, not before giving his number to Percy so that they could enroll and get the slot together.

  
______oOOo_______

 

[Next morning]

Hey, you up the steps yet? –Jake

Be there in a sec. Had to get the enrollment papers –P

Jason shuffled until his back hit the front wall of the PE Department, thinking about how he sat near this very wall just the night before, shivering like an idiot because of Will stealing his scarf. It was a cold night too, and it was a good thing that he had Percy as company. The knowledge that someone was just as desperate as he was was comforting.

He didn’t see much of Percy yesterday because it was so dark, even in the front hall of the Department. All he saw was unkempt looking hair that almost looked styled to look that way and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses glinting at him. They didn’t look very nerdy and almost had the rich kid look/feel. 

I’m here. Where are you at – P

There were many people milling around the front, checking out slot cancellations and such. It was 10 am in the morning and he saw many sleepless looking faces walk through the front hall with determination, almost arguing with the guard shamelessly on wanting to be in the list of people with slots. Jason shook his head, sending a quick reply on how he was the guy in a hoodie at the very front.

“Um, you’ve got to be shitting me,” he heard someone cuss. Looking up, surprised, he saw a guy with wire-rimmed glasses staring at him with shock.

“Hey! You are Percy right? I remember the glasses,” he said companionably, still wondering what about his look screamed ‘I-need-to-cuss-at-this-guy’. But he did remember Percy to be the cussing type so he let it slide. He was wearing a comfortable white shirt, a hoodie and some sweats and he knew he looked decent so why…

Percy was still somewhat staring at him in disbelief. Still.

______oOOo_______

No shit.

Oh, holy shit. 

Percy almost ran far far away from the building. He was walking towards the front hall of the department, with him two bottles of Gatorade. He kept glancing at his phone, peering through the crowd of people clustering about the front, by the list of slot numbers. He saw a rather bright blonde head peeking through the throng of people, near the front and at Jason’s text that he was the one with the hoodie, he approached the blonde head that looked to be wearing a hoodie. He has his eyes tilted down to his phone and

Percy could barely see any features but the more the approached, the more he saw a sight that was slightly horrific and absolutely beautiful.

“Um, you’ve got to be shitting me,” he said shocked. The head snapped up and he couldn’t stop the gasp when his eyes met clear blue ones that squinted at him slightly and then smiled with recognition.

‘Oh holy fuck. Why is this the blondie?!,’ his scattered brain sang in tune to the holy night, as he thought about how cruel, and absolutely mocking the world was just about now.


	3. Young god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Don't hate me please.  
> I tried to edit my past mistakes from the previous chapters as a bonus, just to say it out there.

Chapter Three : Young god

Percy stared at himself in the college’s bathroom mirror for longer than usual. He didn’t know if he looked good in his plain white shirt and newly acquired blue track pants, and it was driving him crazy that he actually gave two fucks about what he was wearing that day.

“I am acting like a virgin on her wedding night,” he moaned to himself. It wasn’t like a first date. Hell, it was the first day of class. For a Camping P.E. With Jason.

As a classmate.

He didn’t know if he should thank his lucky stars yet or scream profanities at it. That guy looked straight, reeked straight, stood straight, and was a straight god. He couldn’t function, and his brain kept screaming ‘STOP’ at him all night long.

He felt like rolling on the floor. Last night, he didn’t get a wink of sleep thinking about clutching hands and blue eyes and all of the goddamned scenarios that ended with them having a relationship together, or at least a quickie. Percy had to spend what was left of the hours before sunrise wanking to hell, just to keep his mind blissfully blank and to fall to untroubled sleep till this class, but the moment he woke up, all of the feelings came rushing back like a freight train. Shame in heavy bulk and desperation with exhaustion accompanying it seemed to swallow him whole.

“Percy! You’ve been staring at yourself hard enough,” he gritted his teeth. The other people in the bathroom were giving him weird looks already but he didn’t give a flying fuck. Jesus Christ, a few more moments like this and he is really going to lose what’s left of his minuscule bit of courage around hot men and fucking bolt.

He slowly trudged back to the court of their college gym, where some of the students in his class already sat in groups. No one even looked remotely familiar and that made him unbearably anxious. He made himself comfortable on the bleachers nearby, while waiting for the class to start.

_Dude, my philosophy prof is hot as fuck._ – Nick

Percy grimaced.

_Let’s bet on who fucks someone in class first ;)_ – Nick

The little fuck really didn’t have manners. Or even the slightest idea on how to be monogamous. He thought with his dick, nothing else. He bit the side of his cheek to stop himself from typing something so drastically sarcastic and biting. At the mood he was at, he could cause real damage.

Did the idiot really need reminders that he was shit at social interaction and was more shit at romantic advancement? What Nico had in spades, that being sexual confidence and easiness in his own skin, Percy had absolutely none. Surely, he remembered that. Percy was pretty sure he did because Nico witnessed most of his pathetic attempts at basic human interaction with the beautiful people of his godforsaken earth.

_What are you willing to give me_ \- P

After a few minutes, the reply came.

_A back and forth ticket to any destination. ANY_ – Nick

His eyes widened at the text. He knew that Nico was rich because his dad was some CEO for a famous jewelry line, but he didn’t expect him to be this extravagant for this bet. People really didn’t see how rich he was based on what he wore and what he owned because he doesn’t like to show off his wealth. He usually wore all black, like he bought all of his clothes in bulk, all the same black shoes, black shirts and black skinny jeans that hugged his lean frame. Percy appreciated his body type, APPRECIATED and if he digged twink-looking, pale looking men that had the urge to fuck everything that moved, save very few people, he would be all over Nico in a second.

But he didn’t. He just didn’t. His preference for anyone blonde is going to kill him and his sad sex life if it continued on.

_What’s the catch?_ – P

“Okay, settle down people. Settle down!” a big man yelled in front of them, wearing a red polo and some athletic-y looking bottoms. “Gather around the bleachers and wait till I call your name.”

“Hey! Thanks for saving me a seat Percy,” a voice said behind him, and his head whipped comically fast to see Jason’s smiling face behind the bars of their pretty low bleachers. Jason had mistaken his bag, which sat beside him as a spot reserved for him to sit on and he wanted to slap himself for doing something so stupid.

They have not met for an entire week after the registration of classes. After he handed the Gatorade like it was a bomb, Percy could only give Jason awkward one-word replies and embarrassed shrugs during the registration whenever Jason tried to start the conversation, terse and awkward enough so that the blonde would leave him, so great was his panic and awe at the bullshit happening to him. But out of the goodness of Jason’s heart, he sat, tried to talk to him and still tried to make him comfortable, not knowing that the action was doing the entire opposite.

As Jason ambled over to Percy’s seat, the latter noticed too many things. First, the blueness of his eyes was further amplified by his black gym shirt. Second, Jason was wearing glasses, not the funky kind that Percy wore to hide that he was wearing light brown contact lenses, but the real graded kind. Third, it suited his face beautifully, making the sharp planes of his face more defined and somewhat sterner. Fourth, that perfection brought to mind a strict, no-nonsense Dominant and made him half hard with want.

He hid his shaking hands and curled them into fists in his pants to stop himself from doing something so stupid. He didn’t know why he was this desperate, this needy and this imaginative. He had never had sex and only had satisfaction through his right hand but all these thoughts were bringing in needs so strong that he had to find someone quickly before he died from both frustration and stupidity.

“How have you been?” Jason’s voice, much closer than before startled him out of his desperation. He smiled meekly. “I’ve been good. “ He pretended to focus all of his attention to the professor up front doing a roll call in a dutiful manner and then raising his hand during his turn, even if all he heard was loud nothingness.

“Are you alright? You don’t seem –“

“I’m okay,” he said blindly. His throat felt like they were lodged with rocks and he tried to swallow thickly. “Just had a bad night.”

_No thanks to you, you perfect asshole._

Jason nodded his head sympathetically. “Try to sleep well tonight. Or drink chamomile tea,” he said, laughing at the slightly disgusted look on Percy’s face. “That thing always helped my sister fall asleep so quickly and saved us from having to run ourselves ragged trying to make her feel tired enough to sleep.”

Imagining Jason watching over an unruly looking blonde girl in pigtails as he read a storybook to her, cuddling her and giving her tea made him smile. What a picturesque vision of two blonde angels.

“What happened to warm milk?” he joked.

Jason just gave him a confused glance that made his mouth snap shut quickly.

The class flew by without Percy noticing much, and with it, the panic slowly settled deep in his gut. He didn’t know why he was this damaged around the more aesthetically pleasing specimen of the society and he still never really knew how to deal with it. Once it happened, the panic and overthinking didn’t ebb till he was at least what felt like a mile from the person.

“Dude.” A prod to the back made him start. “We had our groups set for us a while ago.” Jason’s face seems suddenly too close, and the heat of his hand that still touched his back burned him like a slow fire.

He mentally throttled himself. “Oh, sorry I spaced out. What happened?”

“The professor decided to group us by 6 for the camping groups,” Jason explained patiently. His hand fell away from his back, but Percy could still feel the lingering heat. His eyes zeroed almost immediately to Jason’s lips but he forced himself to look away for a second to actually listen and understand what Jason was saying. “We will be meeting the next week and luckily, we are still in the same group,” he smiled, flashing his white teeth.

_Why is this perfection talking to_ a potato.

“How lucky,” Percy smiled quickly, even though his stomach felt like it was given a sucker punch. “Let’s hope for cute ladies then,” he said, forcing his voice to sound more animated.

Jason laughed.

_Yes, this boy is as straight as they come._

“I’m just excited of the idea of cooking you know? In an open area? This is going to be like some kind of survival game…” Jason continued animatedly, and for a second Percy imagined Jason in an apron, a pair of swimming trunks and nothing else, crouched low to check on a pot of something cooking on an open fire. The view behind would be glorious, he was perfectly sure, with his ass outlined to perfection by the stretchy fabric of the trunks, leaving no curve hidden and unimagined. His back and arm muscles would shift beautifully as he carried the pot to another spot to let it cool away from the fire, and Percy’s traitorous mind supplied the image, remembering that godforsaken dance, and the feel from the time he had to clutch at Jason’s bike from that bike ride.

A surge of blinding jealousy then suddenly shocked him out of that vision, darkness coloring that perfect scene. He knew that at some point this semester, some pretty bitch would probably lap Jason up, maybe in this camping class and that Jason’s straight nature would let her.

“-we will be meeting them though next week,” he heard Jason sigh, and his mind reeled back to the present. He looked around to see that most of the people had left, leaving a few people who talked among their friends, with only them sitting on the bleachers with so little distance between them. He had unknowingly moved closer to Jason, no doubt to half hear him but it was most probably just to bask the glow of his presence, and Jason probably understood it as interest in their conversation, the poor thing.

“Can’t wait to meet them,” he forced himself to say with a smile. Jason sensed the finality of that sentence, and awkwardness swamped them in a second.

_I could probably bottle all the awkwardness in my life and it would still manage to be more than an Olympic pool’s worth._

A few more minutes of stinted conversation of meeting times and goodbyes passed by, and this passed with Percy forcing himself not to stare, and Jason being his perfect self. Jason then left for his next class, promising to text and call, and the minute he left, Percy felt like he could breathe normally again, like some heavy thick belt that was wound around his waist tightly was suddenly popped open. It felt good to breathe and think again, he thought with a great deal of relief and self-pity.

As he walked out of the college, he then remembered his conversation with Nico, and the reply almost made him laugh out loud in both hysteria and complete disbelief.

_Make him say those three words first and mean it ;)_ \- Nick


End file.
